findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Campaign VII Session 1 Journal/@comment-44521261-20200203071509
Day 1 I've finally arrived in the City of Burvagt, and it every bit the dull, frozen place I'd imagined it would be. It appears the commission I read about back in Wynstport is real, and I have just finished meeting with my employers and partners in this endeavor. Three dwarves,whose names I've already forgotten, have been tasked with finding valuable relics from the lost kingdom of Urlagt Byer, and the others and I have been tasked with keeping them alive. One is a massive specimen of the goliath species who goes by Wildslayer (and whose given name and family name I found to be unpronounceable jibberish). I have no doubt his axe will be able to handle whatever my fireballs cannot. Another was Cadence Stoutale, who I suspect might not be a full dwarf. Given her bearing and massive badger, I assume she will be our tracker and scout. The last one was someone I'd noticed on the ship ride over here, a halfling priest by the name of Cork Dampwick. I was never particularly devout in any point of my life, and only Nuadun and Morrigan were given any meaning mention during my time in training at the Redguard Academy of War Magicks, but I believe he serves the god of debauchery, Parun. I assume he will be providing magical healing, and hopefully a supernatural ability to produce strong, delicious spirits too. Hopefully tomorrow will prove to be the beginning of an easy, high paying assignment. Day 3 We've managed to go two days without any meaningful encounters. Hopefully things liven up tomorrow. Day 4 We encountered ankegs and gigantic spiders, which I managed to dispose a good amount of with my fireballs. I was able to learn my compatriots' capabilities: Wildslayer is, more than just strong, an incredibly resilient and fearless warrior. He was trapped in the web of a massive spider, and never screamed or cried out in panic. After some brief eye contact and what I perceived as an approving nod, I shot at the spider and its web with my fireball, and he fell into a frozen river from dozens of feet up... AND MANAGED TO CLIMB BACK OUT! Cadence showed her skill with spear and crossbow, and her well-trained badger, Meatpie, was able to follow her commands and perform maneuvers I wouldn't have assumed a simple animal like her could do. Cork summoned a swarm of butterflies. I wasn't impressed. We press on tomorrow. Day 5 Cork is very impulsive, and it almost cost him his life, like it did the life of his large rabbit mount. We encountered a stone giant, who warned us to be quiet, as danger lurked up ahead. That danger was a type of giant called fomorian, and his gigantic pet dogmole.I was able to pepper the giant with spells of arane fire and acid, but priest decided to depend on his rod of wonder, the exact same cursed item that littered our last big encounter with butterflies. It seemed to have altered his perception of events, because he was cheering in victory as the giant swung at him! Hopefully the loss of his beloved mount will cause him to be more cautious in the future.